Dreaming Of You
by HPfanatic101
Summary: Hermione is dreaming of Ron. Songfic from Selena's "Dreaming Of You" This is my first attempt to write creatively, its not very good, sorry.


Dreaming of You  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
  
Hermione lay awake in her bed looking at the ceiling, thinking about Ron. They had just started their sixth year at Hogwarts, and she still hadn't told Ron how she felt about him. For years she'd known that she loved him. She hadn't told anyone, except for Ginny. Ginny and her had become a lot closer over the last year. She had become Hermione's confidant, she was the only one Hermione could talk to about Ron. 'If only he felt the same way' she though. Her thoughts soon drifted into dreams as she fell asleep.  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight 'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Hermione woke late the next day. It was Sunday, so she could sleep as late as she wanted to. She didn't want to get up. She just wanted to go back to her dream about Ron, because if she got up and went down to the common room she would be returned to reality, where Ronald Weasley was her best friend and would remain only that. She sighed and got up. She got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, and went down to the common room. Where she found Ginny watching Ron and Harry play a game of Chess. She sat by Ginny. Ron and Harry were too busy concentrating on their Chess game to notice her sit down.  
  
Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm there If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside Would you even care  
  
Hermione just sat and watched the chess game going on in front of her, but not really paying attention to the game, more to one of the players. Her thoughts were all about Ron. His eyes were fixed on the chess game, thinking about his next move. He hadn't even seen her sit down. "Checkmate" Ron's voice shook her out of her thoughts. "Not again! That's the third time this morning!" Harry said in a sort of amused voice" Ginny giggled. Ron laughed. "Hey Hermione" Ron said looking at Hermione, He was smiling, She loved his smile. She just stared at him. "Hermione, you all right?" Ron asked "Huh?" She said dazed, still staring at him, then she realized what she was doing. She blushed. "Sorry, I'm not quit awake yet, I was up late.....reading" she added. She was really up late thinking about him, but she wasn't about to tell him that!  
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far All I have are dreams of you So I wait for the day and the courage to say How much I love you  
  
That night Hermione sat in a chair by the fire holding "Hogwarts, A History" ("Haven't you read that one enough 'Mione? You basically have it memorized" Ron had said when he saw what book she had) They didn't know that was only her cover, she was really just making herself available for Ron if he needed help on his Potions' essay, which he had of course put off until last minute. She just sat with her book open, waiting for Ron to ask her for help (she had already finished the essay). But he never asked her. When he finished his essay he put it away and talked to Harry about their chances of winning the Quidditch House Cup this year. She sighed and went to bed.  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight 'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
The next week went by without anything out of the ordinary happening. Hermione awoke Saturday morning from another dream about Ron.  
  
Ahh Ahh I can't stop dreaming of you I can't stop dreaming I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
They had been sitting under a tree together, Ron holding her close, at the burrow on a sunny spring afternoon. It was perfect. She had been so disappointed to wake and find it was just another dream.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and dream of you And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said I love you I love you too  
  
She got up and dressed, brushed her teeth and hair and then went looking for Ginny to see if she wanted to go to the library. She was on her way out of the portrait hole when she ran into Ron. "Can we talk?" Ron asked, looking at her face. All she could do was nod. Ron lead the way out of the portrait hole and onto the grounds outside. "I thought we could walk be the lake he said, not looking at her. "OK" They walked to the lake and sat on the shore. "Hermione?" he asked "Yes, Ron?" she said looking at him worried. 'What's going on? Does he know and is going to reject me? Ginny wouldn't tell him would she?' "We've been best friends for six years, and nothing can mess that up, right?" She tried not to let her disappointment show when he said 'best friends' "Best friends forever" She said, a slight disappointment in her voice. She was looking out over the lake. "Well, Hermione. I don't know exactly how you feel, but I feel more than friendship for you." Ron said quickly looking away from Hermione. "What?" she said looking at him. Had he just said what she thought he said? "I love you Hermione, and not as a best friend, I'm in love with you" Ron said looking out at the lake, but not really seeing it, "I have been for a while now." He looked back at her nervously. "Really?" she asked, hoping this wasn't another dream, she pinched herself, it wasn't. "Yes, really" He said looking down. Hermione put her hand under his chin and made him look at her. "I love you too Ron, I have for years now. Ron smiled and kissed her. Their first kiss.  
  
I'll be dreaming with you tonight 'Til tomorrow And for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room Dreaming with you endlessly  
  
Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the day talking and laughing. That night they fell asleep, Ron holding Hermione, on a couch in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The End  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, & the song "Dreaming of You" is Selena's. 


End file.
